


Pressure

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [106]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, homebirth, labor, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: After suffering a miscarriage, Blaine and Sebastian are ready to have another baby.One-shot based on the song Pressure by Paramore.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 13





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Blaine and Sebastian have made the conscious decision of having a home birth. This will be their very first time doing a natural home birth. Blaine has been very in order with how this is gonna go. He wants just his husband and his mother-in-law there since she was his midwife. Sebastian was really surprised how Blaine opened up to her with being his midwife because he thought he was gonna be awkward about it but he’s not. He felt more than comfortable having someone familiar be able to help him through this.

Sebastian thinks they're gonna be able to do this. They’ve been to all the classes and read all the books so they’re both well educated on how to handle this. On top of that, he was very proud of how Blaine has taken this pregnancy. They’ve tried so hard to get pregnant but nothing ever happened. 

One night they did it and it finally worked. Unfortunately, Blaine had a miscarriage and it broke both of them to find out their baby had died. Blaine blamed himself and fell into a deep depression over it. That was the worst time of their lives. They began fighting a lot and arguing. Blaine just fell deeper into depression and would not accept help from anyone. Their fighting got so bad that they temporarily separated from each other.

It was so hard for Sebastian to see the one he loved in such a dark place. They were separated for three months and those were the worst and slowest three months of his life. Sebastian always saw the light of their relationship and wanted to fix it but Blaine didn't want any part in fixing it. Sebastian just finally gave up trying and went back to their shared apartment where he found Blaine in his bedroom buried in a sea of empty liquor bottles. Drunk off his ass. 

_ Flashback _

_ "Blaine, why are you doing this?" Sebastian asked as he struggled to find somewhere to sit on his mess of a bed.  _

_ "Bas, please just go. I don't need anyone telling me what to do." Blaine grumbled.  _

_ "No!” Sebastian shouted and Blaine jumped from his suddenly raised voice. “What you need is an intervention! You need to get off your ass and get better, Blaine. This isn’t doing you any good!”  _

_ "I don’t need an intervention and I sure as hell don't need to hear what you have to say." Blaine angrily snapped.  _

_ "You're right you don't! But you're going to." Sebastian was getting just as angry and upset as Blaine but he needed to hear. "Blaine, just hear me out. You need help and you need to get better. This is not healthy at all. It is extremely unhealthy for you and for all your friends and family to see you like this" _

_ "What friends and family? They all got rid of me." He sobbed.  _

_ "No, you dropped them because you saw them as a bother to your life." Sebastian tells him and grabs some tissues, handing them to his husband. "You have a whole support system here waiting for your move. We all wanna help you try and get better, Blaine. It breaks my heart more and more everyday when I don't wake up with you next to me. I miss you B. I miss holding you and kissing you. I miss your gorgeous smile and I miss those beautiful eyes that shine so bright they're seen in outer space." He saw the expression on Blaine’s change from sorrow to guilt. "Why did you do it?” _

_ Blaine looked down at his hands and heaved a sigh. "Because Bas." He simply answered. _

_ "Because isn't an answer Blaine. Why? Why did you let your life get this bad?"  _

_ "Because...I killed our baby.” Blaine admits and more tears cascade down his rosy cheeks because it was the first time he had ever said that out loud. “It hurt me to know that our baby died because of me." He then got up and walked over to the window staring at the pale gray skies that rested above them.  _

_ Sebastian walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine, who accepted his warm embrace. "You didn't kill our baby, Blaine. It was never your fault. The baby just wasn't ready for the world yet. People have miscarriages all the time and it's never anyone's fault until they intentionally do it. I know you didn't intentionally kill our baby." He supplied and felt Blaine relax in his arms some more. _

_ "No I didn't. I made sure everything in power went right with the whole pregnancy but I guess it just wasn't enough. It just hurt me to know that our little baby that was growing inside me had died in my care. I felt this pain, this anguish just took over me whenever I thought about the baby dying and it was awful.” Blaine swallows past the hard lump in his throat as more salty tears drip down his cheeks.  _

_ “Blaine, we’re all here to help you, honey. We just want to make sure you're better and depressed. I want my husband back." _

_ "It's not gonna be easy Bas." Blaine slowly exhales, resting his head against Sebastian’s chest. _

_ "I know it's not, but I also know we're gonna be there to help you through it." _

_ End of Flashback _

Now there were here. Blaine was nine months pregnant, four days past his due date. Ready to welcome their son into the world. Sebastian could not wait to see their little baby boy finally. After waiting for so long, he was probably gonna explode from all the excitement and happiness he has.

Blaine’s contractions began about two hours ago but his water still hasn't broken yet. Sebastian, the wonderful husband he is, has been making sure they have everything and got whatever else they needed ready. His mom was also on her way and it was happening all so fast.

By the time Sebastian’s mother showed up, Blaine was still in his early stages of labor but his contractions were seemingly getting a bit stronger.

This pregnancy has been a complete rollercoaster for him. The morning sickness, the constant growing, the hormones, the mood swings, the cravings, being hot all the time, and constantly tired. Pregnancy was hard work and he has yet to earn his reward but he was coming very soon.

Blaine’s body was starting to prepare itself to welcome his son and his contractions were beginning to get a little more rough. He’s been walking around the house trying to keep his mind occupied while also trying to get his labor officially started.

He went from their upstairs bedroom to downstairs where Sebastian and his mother-in-law, Eliza, were sitting in the living room. 

"Hey baby." Sebastian smiled, greeting his husband with open arms.

"Hi love." Blaine returned the smile and walked into his husband’s arms.

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked.

"Alright, contractions are fifteen minutes apart and last for forty seconds. He's kicking a lot over here as well." He tells them, rubbing a hand on his bump where his son had been kicking all morning.

The rest of the day went on and Blaine has been doing his best to be productive. Sebastian and Eliza have really been talking all day while he cleaned or did something to make sure everything was all set for his baby’s arrival.

While he was in his nursery, he felt a few really sharp kicks to his side which was followed by a warm liquid running down his legs.

"Shit." He sighed and got a strong contraction that hit his body like a ton of bricks. He then called out for his husband, needing his help."Sebastian! My water just broke!" He screamed and heard him come running into the room. “help me please." He whined slouching over because the baby’s kicks and contractions were becoming more painful. 

Now it has officially begun.

**-Hours Later-**

Sebastian was coaching Blaine with his breathing, helping him get through another contraction.

He was getting closer to delivering and has been taking this all very well. 

Eliza had walked in the room with a cup of tea for him and also to check him again since she checked him three hours ago. 

“Just relax your legs for me Blaine, okay." She tells him as she pulls on a glove. Blaine was half sitting and laying in front of his husband while she checked his dilation. "You're at six centimeters right now so just a few more until you can push."

He groaned out in pain and glanced up towards his husband. “Bas, I want to shower. Let the hot water take pressure away. Help me would ya?"

"Of course. Come on I'll take you." Sebastian got him and his husband up then slowly walked to the bathroom and started the shower.

Blaine stayed in there until the hot water ran out, then got out and laid on the bed. 

"Ooh, Bas. I'm starting to feel some pressure.” He groans and puffs out his cheeks, blowing out his spent breath. “I feel myself already pushing. Get your mom, please. Oooh” He whimpered. 

Sebastian got his mom upstairs and she confirmed that Blaine was indeed ready to start pushing. 

Blaine was laying in front of his husband on the bed and Sebastian was propped up behind him. He kept rubbing his shoulders and kissing the top of his head letting him know that everything was okay. 

"Okay Blaine, I need you to push on your next contraction." She told him. "To do this, I want you to put your chin to your chest, bring your legs close to you, and push down."

"I'm getting a contraction now." He whined, feeling the pain tear apart inside him.

"Okay, bring your legs back, tuck your chin to your chest and push down." Blaine had done what she said, gripping behind his legs, bringing his chin to his chest, and pushed, holding it for ten seconds. "Good, now let it out and push again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again." He drew in a quick deep breath and pushed once more. "Good, good, good. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay now breathe and push again his head is right there Blaine just push down. Can you feel my fingers here?” She asks as they were inserted into his entrance. 

“Mhm.” 

“Okay I want you to push them out, focus on pushing into this area alright?” 

He nodded again and lifted his head up, giving another push, sinking into it. 

“Good Blaine. Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten-Aaah! It's burning!" He yelled.

"It's okay. Keep pushing Blaine. You’re doing great.” She mused. 

Blaine pushed shaking his whole body from the strain but kept going. 

“Push Blaine. That’s it. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Now blow out some air and go again. Push again. One, two, three, good baby's head is crowning, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breathe for me Blaine and just pant his head out.”

Blaine began to pant and felt himself stretch as the head began to come out. "Ow...Ow...Ow." He loudly groaned. "Ow! Holy Shit!" He yelled and the baby’s head came out with some fluids. 

"You're doing so good baby.” Bas encouraged while rubbing his husband’s shoulders. “A few more pushes and he'll be out." 

"Okay Blaine there is no cord present so you have to push for his shoulders. So take a deep breath in and push. Push, push, push! Come on you're so close. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again!” 

"Keep pushing baby. He's almost out." Sebastian was getting rather excited as his son was almost there. 

"No! No I can't! I can't! This was a mistake Bas! I can't do this anymore!" Blaine whined and stopped pushing as he was now crying. “I can’t do it, Bas. I’m scared.” 

"Don’t be scared, Blaine. You've gotten this far, you can't give up now. Only a few more pushes and he'll be out. I promise you it'll all be worth it at the end." Sebastian tells him and presses a kiss on top of his sweaty curls. “I love you so much, okay? Now let’s get this baby out.” 

"One more big push Blaine." Eliza announced.

Blaine took all he had left and pushed and the baby was born.

When Sebastian saw his son come out, he felt his heart grow in size. He felt those happy tears he’s long to cry finally release from his eyes. His son was finally born and he was just...so perfect.

"Oh honey. Hi baby boy. Hi sweetheart. Hi love." Blaine cradled their newborn son to his chest, holding him close. "He looks just like you Bas." He added, looking up at him smiling. 

That was the first time Sebastian had ever seen Blaine smile so much. That same sweet smile he fell in love with many years ago.

"He’s perfect Blaine. I wouldn't want anyone other than him to be our baby." Sebastian wiped his tears and stared down at his son feeling so many emotions run through his body.

A little while later, Blaine was all cleaned up and their baby boy was clothed and looking at this new world around him.

"So have you two picked any names?" Eliza asked.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine who was looking up at him and smiled. 

"Yes,” He breathed out and looked back down at their son. “This is Devon Asher Anderson-Smythe.” He smiled at his baby boy who let out a little yawn and stretched his fingers around the blanket he was swaddled in. “Welcome to the world sweetheart.” 


End file.
